List of programs aired on WB Kids(channel)
Unlike the block version, which has seven shows, the channel version of WB Kids has many shows due to being a 24/7 cable and satellite television channel. Contents https://the-world-of-jarth.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_programs_aired_on_WB_Kids_(TV_channel)# show Programs Edit Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu/DC Universe/HBO Max original series Warner Bros. Animation Edit *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' (both the original and the 2020 revival) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded''* *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' *''Toonmania''* *''Bunnicula'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Detention'' *''ThunderCats'' (both the original and the 2011 revival) *''Thundercats Roar'' *''ThunderCats: Warriors''* *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Road Rovers''** *''The Adventures of The Face Paint'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy''* *''The Tales of Courtnei''** *''Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur''** *''Tales from the Mystic Woods'' *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods''* *''The Dinosaur Princess'' *''The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed''* *''Good Ol' Magic'' *''Good Ol' Magix!* *''The Sea Legend* *''Croc'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''The Heroic Hawk'' *''The Tales of The Paintders''** *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''Howler'' *''Urban Legend Private Eyes''* *''Wizard Academy''* *''Cogs the Robot Pup''* Hanna-Barbera Edit *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''SWAT Kats'' *''The Hanna-Barbera Super Hero Hour'' *''Hanna-Barbera Action Force''* *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' *''World Wide Scooby-Doo''* *''The Flintstones'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Caveman and His Angels'' *''The Face Paint Gang'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) *''Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Jonny Quest!* *''Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''El Gato and His Mystery Crew'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Adventures of the Smurfs''* *''Adventures of Johan and Peewit''* Turner Entertainment Edit *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''LazyTown'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' Cartoon Network Edit *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the original and the 2016 series) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (US dub) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Samurai Jack'' (Season 1-4 only) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Megas XLR'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' (sequel series)* *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Dinosaur Crew'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' *''Brett and the Vampire'' *''The Reds'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Apple and Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Infinity Train'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Villain Academy'' *''Random Cartoons Show'' *''Cartoon Network: CN School'' International productions Edit *''Robotboy'' (France/United Kingdom) *''Jorel's Brother'' (Brazil, English dub) *''Villainous'' (Mexico) DC Comics Edit *''Super Friends'' series *''Batman: The Animated Series''/''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Static Shock'' *''Justice League'' *''M.A.R.S.'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Action'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Batman: Master Detective''* *''Superman: Hero of Steel''* *''Titans: Legacy''* *''Justice League: Heroes''* *''The Brave and the Bold''** Acquired from Sega Edit *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM) *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic: Beyond Mobius''* *''The Liberty Chasers''* *''Nights: The Series''* *Sonic X(2019 Anime Series) Acquired from Allspark Animation Edit *''My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy''* *''Transformers: Transform and Roll Out''* *''Transformers: Supernatural''* *''G.I. Joe: Legacy''* *''Littlest Pet Shop''* *''Pound Puppies''* *''The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends''* Acquired from The Lego Group Edit *''Unikitty!'' *''Benny's Interstellar Adventures''* *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu'' (US dub) *''Lego Legends of Chima'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' Acquired from Archie Comics Edit *''Archie Detective Agency''* *''Legends of Sabrina''* Acquired from Corus Entertainment Edit *''Atomic Betty'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' Acquired from DHX Media Edit *''Inspector Gadget'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' (starting with the fourth season/reruns) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs'' (TV series) *''Johnny Test'' *''MetaJets'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Scan2Go'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' Acquired from Fremantle Edit *''Danger Mouse'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Count Duckula'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' (TV show) Acquired from Xilam Edit *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches''/''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''Ratz'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix''* *''Mr. Magoo'' (TV series) Others Edit *''CNN10'' *''Toon Talk''* *''WB Kids Great Blast-Off''* *''Totally Spies!'' (both the original and the 2018 series*) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Martin Mystery Mysteries''* *''Total Drama'' series **''Total Drama Island'' **''Total Drama Action'' **''Total Drama World Tour'' **''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' **''Total Drama All Stars''/''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' **''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' **''Total DramaRama'' **''Total Drama: Monster Island'' *''6teen'' *''Peanuts'' series **''Peanuts: The Adventures of Charlie Brown and Snoopy''* *''Pokémon'' *''Pokémon Ultimate Journey''* *''The Pink Panther'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''The Inspector'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''GoGoRiki'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (staring with the second season/reruns) *''Condorito'' shorts (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa'' (English dub) *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''Bob & Spud'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Doki'' *''The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show''* *''Benny and Cecil'' *''Cat & Keet'' *''Waddle''* *''The Jungle Book'' (2010 TV series) *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (sequel series)* *''Marcus Level'' *''Superanimals Team'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' *Animals City